Et si ?
by Smilinginlove
Summary: Et si Smaug n'avait pas existé ? Et si Maya et Erica faisaient partie de cette histoire ? Voici plusieurs OS à la suite de ce qu'auraient pu être la vie à Erebor selon moi. [Plusieurs chapitres délirants avec des Sangoku et Végéta qui se trompent de planète]
1. Prologue

Tout commença un jour d'Hiver, alors que la brise s'écrasait contre les murs d'Erebor, et claquait contre les drapeaux. La neige commençait à tomber et à former de grandes dunes blanches et la ville de Dale, en face de la cité naine, sortait les pelles pour pour pouvoir traverser les terres.

Un matin où Thorin était allé faire un tour avec une patrouille pour la sécurité du domaine, Fili, âgé que de quelques années, s'éveilla en ayant le sentiment que cette journée n'allait pas être comme les autres. Il s'occupa de son petit frère, Kili, comme d'habitude, et dit bonjour à sa mère comme chaque matins, et pourtant, il continuait d'avoir ce sentiment d'anormalité.

En effet, quelques heures plus tard, Thorin débarqua dans la salle royale d'Erebor avec deux bébés dans les bras. Il s'agenouilla devant Thror, son grand-père, et fit le rapport de sa patrouille. Fili s'était caché derière un pillier pour écouter, toujours passionné de ce qui se passait dans cette salle auquelle on lui avait interdit l'accès.

Le rapport était bon, et bientôt, Thorin en vint au sujet plus épineux : le fait qu'il tenait deux enfants dans les bras, qui n'étaient pas d'ici.

-Mon roi, je vous supplie de me laisser leur trouver un foyer ici. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser dans le froid, je les ai trouvé seuls, sur le sol. Faites quelque chose.

-Ah, dit Thror, j'ai fais certes des erreurs, mais j'ai encore mon humanité. Trouve leur donc une famille, avant que je ne change d'avis.

Thorin sortit de la salle, un sourire aux lèvres.

C'était à l'époque où Thorin n'était pas encore roi.

C'était à l'époque où Thrain, son père, n'était pas encore mort.

C'était à l'époque où Fili et Kili n'étaient que des enfants.

C'était à l'époque où Dis avait encore un mari.

C'était à l'époque où Thror n'était pas encore tombé dans la folie.

C'est à cette époque que Maya et Erica furent acceptées dans la communauté naine d'Erebor.


	2. Chapitre 1

Fili était un adolescent qui s'ennuyait à mourir quand il s'agissait de lui faire la leçon. Il avait l'impression que les minutes s'étaient transformés en heures, et que le temps s'étirait. Balin était le meilleur professeur d'Erebor, certes, mais il avait envie d'être dehors, de s'amuser, de charmer Maya, et d'embêter son petit frère.

Il réprima un sourire. Thorin avait même interdit à Balin de faire cours à lui et Kili en même temps en punition, car ils avaient encore fait une bêtise. C'était leur passe-temps préféré. Et Maya était toujours là pour les aider...

-Fili ? Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ?

Les autres nains se retournèrent vers Fili, et celui-ci se sentit gêné un instant. Puis il soupira et quitta la classe d'un air las, sous le regard confus de Balin et impréssionné de son voisin. Aucun nains n'auraient osé partir d'un cours sans explications, juste comme ça. Et ça aurait pu passer inaperçu jusqu'au soir s'il n'avait pas croisé Erica dans les couloirs, avec Thorin. Il grimaça et essaya de rebrousser chemin, sauf qu'Erica, naïve, l'appela :

-Hé Fili !

Thorin se tourna vers lui et il vit la colère dans le regard de son oncle. Comprenant qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, sachant que Thorin ne courait jamais après lui. Mais envoyer les gardes, il le fit.

Commença alors la course poursuite régulière de Fili pour semer les gardes et réussir à s'enfuir à Dale où il retrouverait Maya, jusqu'au soir où ils devraient se séparer. C'était sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, son amour de jeunesse. Elle était tout pour lui, avec son frère.

Après avoir semer les gardes comme à son habitude, Fili entra dans la ville de Dale. Maya était toujours au même endroit le samedi matin : au milieu de la place du marché, derrière l'étale de ses parents, vendant des légumes et essayant de faire du trock, ce qui était formellement interdit. Lorsqu'elle aperçu Fili, elle lui sourit, sentant ses joues se colorer. Il lui faisait toujours cet effet, et il le lui ferait jusqu'à la fin des temps, elle le savait. Il contourna l'étale et lui fit un gentil baiser sur la joue, comme chaque matins. Elle lui demanda alors, question stupide mais amusante :

-Alors, mon prince, avez-vous semé les gardes royaux ?

-Ô ma chère princesse, avec brio.

Maya arrêta son geste une seconde, puis le reprit. Il ne l'avait jamais appelée de cette façon avant. Elle sentit son sourire s'agrandir et Fili le vit, ce qui l'amusa nettement plus que sa course poursuite. Et comme Fili était un grand séducteur, il posa sa main sur celle de Maya et la caressa avec lenteur, douceur et sensualité. Elle se mit alors à rire, malgré qu'elle adorait ce jeu, et enleva sa main.

-Pas avec moi Fili !

Il se mit à rire à son tour et la suivit derrière le stand alors qu'elle vendait une salade à une femme qui venait de loin, contre cinq torchons brodés à la main. Il attendit qu'elle finisse de parler et lui coupa le passage, la faisant soupirer.

-Je t'embrassais quand on était petit, murmura t-il.

-Oui, mais aujourd'hui nous sommes adolescents, et ça n'aurait pas la même signification !

-Et si je t'embrasse tout de suite ?

-Je te frappe, répondit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Il soupira avec amusement et la laissa passer. Elle rendit l'argent de la matinée à son père qui les regardait avec un mauvais oeil et voyant cela, Fili soupira de mécontentement. L'adolescence, c'est aussi l'âge où l'on n'arrête pas de soupirer.

-Tu viens pourrir la vie au peuple de Dale et Erebor avec moi, ou tu restes là à obéir à ton père ?

-Fili, tais-toi ! Siffla t-elle.

Cela surpris Fili. D'habitude, elle le suivait sans se poser de questions. Elle dû voir la stupeur sur son visage et s'excusa à voix basse. Mais elle était si énervée de sa réflexion qu'elle dû lui faire comprendre qu'il allait trop loin.

-Ne parles pas de mon père comme ça, il a eu la bonté de me receuillir quand je n'étais qu'un bébé dans les bras de ton oncle, alors montre lui un peu de respect, _monsieur_ le prince.

Fili resta sans voix. Le ton de Maya était bouillant, venimeux, elle était prête à exploser. Et soudain Fili comprit pourquoi elle avait été aussi froide ce matin. Son père venait de lui annoncer qu'il n'était pas son vrai père, sûrement, et lui le savait depuis le début. Et elle lui en voulait de n'avoir rien dit, ce qui était compréhensible.

-Maya... Murmura t-il. Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le droit de...

-Tu n'avais pas le droit ? Répéta t-elle d'un ton moqueur. Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir de cours sans permission, tu n'as pas le droit de te lier d'amitié avec moi, tu n'as pas le droit d'être là en ce moment même. Mais tu fais tout ça. Par contre, me révéler la vérité sur moi, ça tu ne l'as pas fais, mais pas parce que tu n'en avais pas le droit. Parce que tu es un lâche, un pauvre gamin incapable de se retrouver dans une situation compliqué. Parce que tu ne sais _rien_ gérer.

Fili sentit son coeur se briser. Elle avait raison, certes, mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. D'une minute à l'autre, ils étaient passé de la séduction à une grosse engueulade. Et il sentait que s'il ne s'excusait pas, il pouvait perdre Maya, ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas.

-Maya, pardonne moi, je suis désolé.

Il mit sa main sur la sienne mais elle se dégagea avec fermeté. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et cela réduit encore plus le coeur de Fili à néant. Elle se retourna, s'efforçant de ne pas pleurer, et rangea des salades avec colère, arrachant des feuilles au passage. Fili fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fais, à aucune fille. Il la prit dans ses bras, son dos contre son torse, les cheveux de Maya lui chatouillant le nez. Elle soupira de bonheur, parce qu'elle aimait Fili depuis petite, mais qu'elle se l'interdisait. Et que l'avoir contre elle lui faisait du bien.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, murmura t-il. Vraiment. Je n'ai pas d'excuses, mais je ne veux pas te perdre Maya. Tu es ma meilleure amie.

Il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle était la fille qu'il aimait depuis gamin, parce que lui-même ça lui faisait peur. Et il la sentit se raidir et elle trouva le courage de lui dire, d'une voix sourde :

-Fili, je ne suis pas ta meilleure amie. On ne drague pas sa meilleure amie. Je suis juste une fille que tu as envie de mettre sur ta liste.

-Non, c'est faux. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et si je te drague, c'est parce que tu es jolie. Mais c'est fini, je ne le ferais plus d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et se retourna, son visage en face du sien. Elle avait une folle envie de l'embrasser, mais elle devait se retenir. Elle lui sourit et plongea dans ses bras, soulagée que ce mauvais soit passé, et Fili la serra le plus fort possible.

-Promets-moi de me dire la vérité maintenant, murmura t-elle.

-Je te le promets Maya. Sèche tes larmes.


	3. Chapitre 2

-Mon frère va me tuer, Maya !

-Kili, ce n'est pas la fin du monde non plus...

Kili cognait désespérément sa tête contre les draps, et Maya essayait de retenir son rire tellement elle trouvait la situation comique. Pourtant, elle ne l'était pas. Du tout. Du moins, pour Kili.

-Tu n'as pris de plaisir ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

-Maya, nous avons fais ça trois fois de suite ! Gémit-il, la tête dans l'oreiller. Crois-tu vraiment que je n'en ai tiré aucun plaisir ?

Maya se sentit mieux et ses joues se colorèrent. Savoir qu'elle faisait autant d'effet à quelqu'un comme Kili était agréable à savoir, étant donné qu'il était l'un des nains les plus convoités de la région. Elle se retrouva un peu égoïste et mordit sa lèvre d'un air désolé.

-Désolé Kili, je ne veux pas que ça casse tout entre ton frère et toi...

-Tu parles, il va me haïr ! Gémit ce dernier, la tête désespérément dans l'oreiller.

-Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Quelle raison aurait-il de te détester ? J'ai fais pour la première fois l'amour, et avec son frère, ce n'est pas un drame !

-Maya !

Kili retira son coussin et le lança à la figure de cette dernière. Elle se mit à rire et lui renvoya, ce qui déclencha une bataille de coussins digne des grands gamins. Il s'arrêta soudainement, soupira, et caressa la joue de la jeune femme. Elle sourit aussi, heureuse d'être avec Kili.

-Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, dit-il d'un ton calme. Nous nous aimons comme des frères et soeurs, et nous ne devons plus refaire cela.

-Je suis d'accord, sourit-elle. Je suis trop amoureuse de Fili pour me mettre en couple avec qui que ce soit, de toute manière. Et toi, tu as Danaerys... Pourquoi tu ne lui avoue pas tes sentiments ?

-C'est la plus belle naine de toute la mine, pourquoi s'intéresserait-elle à un gamin comme moi ?

-Tu n'es pas qu'un gamin Kili ! Sourit Maya, attendrie. Tu le sais. Et moi aussi je le sais, vu ce que tu m'as fais cette nuit...

-Aaaah, ça va ! Répondit Kili en se cachant sous la couette.

Maya se mit à exploser de rire devant la réaction de son ami. Il était attendrissant, beau, doué au lit, mignon, gentil, drôle... Pourquoi n'allait-il pas de l'avant avec Danaerys ? Et pourquoi cette bécasse s'obstinait-elle à l'ignorer ? Kili sortit de sous la couette et sourit à son amie, la trouvant soudainement bien aveugle.

-Maya, murmura t-il. Fili t'aime plus que tout. Il n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Le fait qu'il papillonne à droite et à gauche... C'est pour essayer de t'oublier, mais comme c'est un crétin, il ne s'avouera pas que ça ne marchera jamais.

Maya resta silencieuse. Elle ne pensait pas que Fili puisse l'aimer, ça lui paraissait impossible. Il y avait beaucoup plus de filles, bien plus jolies et bien plus intéressantes qu'elle dans Erebor ou Dale, qui lui conviendrait beaucoup mieux. Mais si Kili lui affirmait à ce point que Fili l'aimait, s'il avait peur de la réaction de son frangin à ce point... Peut-être avait-il raison ? Elle soupira lentement et regarda dehors. Le jour commençait à se lever.

-Je vais y aller, sourit-elle. Ton frère va bientôt rentrer, et si tu ne veux pas qu'il me voit...

-Oh, d'accord, sourit Kili. Attend, je vais t'aider à...

Mais la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas sur un Fili bourré et ayant envie de dormir. Il ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et tomba sur le lit, raide endormi.

Il y a un silence tendu de quelques minutes, puis Kili et Maya se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils explosèrent de rire comme des enfants pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, se trouvant chanceux d'avoir un Fili aussi bourré devant eux. C'était incroyable de se dire qu'il n'avait rien vu.

Maya se rhabilla et Kili coucha son frère dans le lit d'à côté, n'allant pas jusqu'à la chambre de son grand frère. Avec Maya, ils décidèrent qu'il valait mieux que Fili ne sache rien.

Et le lendemain, quand Fili se réveilla et qu'il demanda à Kili ce qu'il s'était passé, ce dernier répondit un simple "tu étais vraiment bourré" avec un sourire malicieux.


	4. Chapitre 3

Thorin prit sa tête entre ses mains, se sentant coupable au possible. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'oeil sur le corps nue et diablement attirant d'Erica sous les draps. La blondeur de ses cheveux dépassait des draps, et ses hanches que Thorin trouvait d'une douceur absolue étaient à découvert. Il secoua la tête, essayant de rejetter ses idées perverses. Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Il se remémora la soirée, avec difficulté.

_Elle était venue vers lui, dans cette robe qu'il lui avait offerte pour sa majorité. Mais pourquoi diable lui avait-il offert une robe aussi belle ? Pour la désirer encore plus ? Le bleu de la robe lui donnait un aspect de princesse ou de fée, et la blondeur de ses cheveux lui donnait l'air de sortir tout droit d'un comte pour enfants, ou des cieux. _

_Toute la soirée il l'avait regardée, depuis des années il la regardait. Il l'avait toujours privilégiée, s'était toujours occupée d'elle comme sa fille, mais aujourd'hui, il la voyait d'une autre façon. Elle était celle qu'il désirait le plus, cette femme inaccessible que tous voulaient... Et maintenant, elle venait vers elle, alors qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'aller dormir et lui aussi. Elle s'approcha et arriva en face de lui, demandant d'une voix fluette : _

_-Thorin, est ce que... Est ce que je te plais ? _

_Il avait crû rêver, ou cauchemarder. Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme étaient braqués sur lui, et il répondit bêtement, comme seule issue à cette situation qui risquait de déraper : _

_-Erica, il vaut mieux que tu ailles dormir. Je crois que tu as bu. _

_-Je n'ai pas assez bu pour me tromper sur un regard que j'ai senti toute la soirée. _

_Elle l'avait eu, clairement. Oui, il l'avait regardé pendant toute la soirée. Mais si ce n'était que la soirée, ça irait. Cela faisait maintenant des années qu'il bridait ses envies les plus excitantes à propos d'elle. Et cette situation ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. Son souffle s'égarait sur son visage, et Thorin dû faire appel à beaucoup de self contrôl pour se retenir de l'embrasser sauvagement. _

_-Erica, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça. Je me suis occupé de toi comme une fille, et..._

_-Je ne suis pas ta fille. On ne désire pas sa fille. _

_-Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je te désire ? _

_Elle parut hésiter, puis recula un peu, de quelques mètres. Et alors que le regard de Thorin était braqué sur elle, elle défit lentement son corsage, le regardant dans les yeux. Il sentit l'excitation l'envahir, et il déglutit difficilement. Son corsage tomba, ses seins pointaient à travers le tissus de la robe, il le voyait. Elle avait juste à défaire l'attache sur le côté de sa robe, et elle était nue, juste pour lui. Cette perspective fit monter d'un cran l'excitation de Thorin et il reprit ses esprits. Il s'avança rapidement vers elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes. _

_-Erica, si tu fais ça... Je ne pourrais pas me retenir. _

_-C'est ce que je veux, murmura t-elle d'une voix envoûtante. _

_Thorin courut vers la porte pour l'ouvrir et faire sortir Erica d'ici. Il la tenait par la main, il n'avait qu'à la pousser de quelques mètres, refermer la porte, et c'était bon. Il saurait se contrôler. _

_Mais quelque chose le poussa à fermer le verrou de la porte et à se retourner vers elle. Observant ses faits et gestes, elle défit lentement sa robe, qui tomba à ses pieds. Elle était nue, devant lui. Il l'avait tellement rêvé, et finalement... Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses songes. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Plus maintenant. _

_Il avait saisit son visage pour l'embrasser avec ardeur, essayant de se contrôler, mais incapable de faire cela avec lenteur. Il en avait tellement eu envie... Il saisit son corps et le colla au sien, ce qui fit gémir la jeune femme. Elle détacha ses cheveux avec sensualité et Thorin se déshabilla, la voyant rougir à vue d'oeil, ce qui l'amusa un temps. Il prit ses cuisses et la porta jusqu'au lit, où il se colla à elle. C'était tellement bon... Tellement doux, tellement évident. Tellement éclatant, tellement vrai. Il l'embrassa à perdre haleine, et il lui fit l'amour, sans s'arrêter. _

Thorin avait beau culpabiliser, il n'arrivait pas à regretter. Ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit, il l'avait attendu pendant des années et des années. Et c'était encore meilleur que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il sentit le drap bouger et le corps d'Erica se mouvoir contre lui. Lentement, la jeune femme se glissa contre son torse et posa sa tête dessus. Puis elle se rendormit.

Thorin soupira. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se voiler la face : il aimait Erica, pas comme sa fille mais comme sa future femme. Et il ne voulait plus la quitter, elle devait être à elle, définitivement. Mais assumerait-il de la condamner à une éternité avec lui ? Le voudrait-elle ?


End file.
